


The Classiest Subjugglator

by Trombonesonmars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can You Figure Out The Background Pairing, Gen, Gift Art, If Kanaya Cannot Have A Palemate Then Neither Can Anyone Else, Kinda, Ladystuck Treats, On Account Of Her Being A Menace Enough As It Was, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Subjuggulator!Kanaya, The Group Takes Away Her Chainsaw In An Atypical Fit Of Good Sense, Violence, bloodswap, honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombonesonmars/pseuds/Trombonesonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Kanaya's chainsaw and vengeful streak didn't make her deadly enough already, an unfortunate accident with the ectobiology equipment scrambles her DNA and knocks her unconscious. When she wakes up she is all Indigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Classiest Subjugglator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> [Prompt edited to the relevant bits for this fill: ...Kanaya is my biggest crush in the HS cast, hands down. She's a classy dame and a complete badass, and I just sit here helplessly drawing hearts around that combination. So basically any fanwork you make that has the theme FUCK YEAH KANAYA MARYAM is going to fit this request.
> 
> ...Theme-wise I like adventures, competence, happy endings, shiny and exotic AUs, hot bloodswaps (Subjugglator Maryam, anyone?) interesting takes on genre fiction, etc. etc. ..
> 
> ...Art specifics: shiny AU notes still apply! Fancy costumes are a delight and a joy. I am really fond of how deliberately femme Kanaya is in her presentation, and attention to makeup and/or accessories - a good pair of strappy heels makes me swoon - would be delicious....]
> 
> Thanks for throwing around a lot of specifics in your prompt! It made it easy to find something I felt like I wanted to fill without being too constricting or too open-ended :)
> 
> Also I like doing trolls in facepaint, so have a Subjuggulator Kanaya!

**Author's Note:**

> Kanaya is not in her strappy heels because she doesn't want to ruin them with the blood of her inferiors and/or I am baffled by their construction.
> 
> Have an extra frilly dress instead. U_U*


End file.
